


You aren't a monster

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bobby and Sam believe Cas is evil, Cas is not a monster, Dean falls asleep on Cas, Dean tries to defend his best friend, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining!Cas, and all the angst, hand holding, hurt!Dean, kissing under the stars, pining!dean, sad!Cas, sadly Cas hears something differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Bobby and Sam start to believe Castiel is actually on the bad side, Dean tries to defend his angel. He wouldn’t let them kill his best friend but unfortunately Castiel hears the wrong snippet of the conversation and ends up hurting Dean badly.





	You aren't a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another angsty and fluffy Destiel fic! Seems like I can't stop!
> 
>  
> 
> This is written for destielfreshhits April prompt code word ‘monster’. You can find all about it [here](https://destielfreshhits.tumblr.com/post/183805306008/destiel-fresh-hits-monthly-writing-challenge)
> 
> My handicap score is -60.

Dean knows that he is really angry a lot and yes he should work on that, but right now he has every right to be angry. Bobby and Sam are being ridiculous and Dean needs them to understand this. 

“Dean, we know that he has something planned.” Sam says again and Dean rolls his eyes. For the last two hours they’re both trying to get Dean to call Castiel, just so they can interrogate him and maybe even hurt him.

“Boy, I know this is hard for you to understand.” Bobby tries it now and Dean glares at him. He loves Bobby more than his own father, but this is too much. This is Castiel they are talking about.

Cas, who got him out of hell. Literally. Cas, who would always come to them, no matter how often Dean prays and he is never annoyed about it. Cas, who would die for Dean in a heartbeat and… Cas who… is more than just a friend to Dean. Even though he would never admit that out loud.

“You know that he’s an angel, right?” Dean says and he has to sit down for this conversation. He grabs his beer and sits at the kitchen table. Sam is still standing in the doorway, he looks angry as well, while Bobby paces through the kitchen.

“And? We’ve killed angels before.” Sam says and Dean glares harder, staring him down. Since he’s been back from the pit, his little brother seems a bit different and Dean isn’t sure what to do about it. 

“You wanna kill him?” Dean says and the grasp around his bottle tightens. He wouldn’t let them kill Castiel. Bobby stops in his movement and shakes his head, while Sam shrugs his left shoulder. Dean huffs. 

“We don’t wanna kill him. I’m just saying, maybe he is dangerous.” Bobby says slowly and Dean shakes his head even before Bobby is finished talking. Dean knows that Castiel isn’t dangerous, at least not to them.

“He is my best friend!” Dean says and his chest hurts. No matter how hard he tried to be with Lisa and Ben, somehow his thoughts always returned to Castiel. It took him a year to figure out what that could mean and now that he understands Bobby and Sam want him to lose him again...

“Yeah you are biased, we know that.” Sam says and he rolls his eyes at Dean. Only the fact that Bobby is standing between them prevents Dean from throwing his bottle at his brother. Dean wants to call Castiel right now, so he could tell them himself.

“He’s also powerful, Dean and if he wants to hurt us he has easy game.” Bobby huffs and he finally sits down opposite of Dean. He isn’t sure what has gotten into his family today, but Dean knows that Castiel wouldn’t trust Crowley over them.

“Bobby, just say it as it is.” Sam says and he smirks. Dean is on his feet in two seconds and wants to walk over to Sam, when Bobby shakes his head.

“Sam leave it.” Bobby says, but Dean isn’t done now. He needs to hear what his brother has to say about Castiel. He wouldn’t let his family talk bad about his angel. No matter how many times Castiel did something wrong, Dean would be at his side.

Because God knows how many times he already fucked things up and he knows that Castiel is trying to do the right thing.

“No let him say it.” Dean growls and Sam is only grinning even wider now. Dean takes another sip of his beer, but he is still looking at Sam. 

“He is a monster, Dean and we hunt monster.” Sam says and that’s the the straw that breaks the camel's back, because Sam literally told him to kill his best friend. Dean looks to Bobby and is sure he would stop him, if he decides to show Sam what he thinks of the idea.

Instead Dean throws his beer bottle directly towards Sam. His brother ducks and the bottle crashes against the wall.

"I know him and I don't believe that Cas is a monster!”

 

*

 

Castiel feels a tug at his grace and looks up from his book at Crowley, who sits at the other side of the room. Castiel shakes his head and tries to concentrate back on the words in front of him, but there is the tug again.

“Are you alright, feathers?” Crowley asks and Castiel ignores him, when he feels another tug. It’s almost as if Dean would tug at his wings and it irritates Castiel to no end. He doesn’t always feel it, when Dean is thinking or talking about him.

Today his emotions seem so strong, that he doesn’t even have to pray for Castiel to feel it. Dean is angry and for a second Castiel is afraid that Dean knows what he is up to. Castiel tries to focus on the conversation Dean is having.

“Feathers, I asked you a question.” Crowley says again and just like that Castiel flies away. He can sense Bobby and Sam with Dean and he lands quietly in the doorway of Bobby’s house. They seem to be in the kitchen and this close Castiel feels almost breathless from Dean’s anger.

“...Cas is a monster!” Dean yells so loudly, that Castiel would’ve heard it easily without any powers and then he hears something crash against the wall. For a second Castiel is worried, that he himself made the crashing noise.

Dean believes he is a monster… but he just… he wanted to help!

“I didn’t know you think of me as a monster.” Castiel says, when he enters the kitchen and looks around. Sam is in the other doorway towards Bobby’s living room and there is a broken bottle at his feet. Bobby is sitting at the kitchen table, while Dean is standing in the middle of the room.

“Cas!” Dean says and he looks caught. Castiel ignores him.

“So what is this? Are you planning how you could kill me?” Castiel says and he tries to cover up how hurt he is, with an angry smile. Dean is still gaping at him, but he says nothing, so Castiel turns to the other Winchester brother. 

“Actually, yes.” Sam says and he seems almost bored by this conversation. Castiel thinks about smiting him right there, but he doesn’t want to kill his family, because that’s what he thought they were. His family.

“Cas no!” Dean says and stands in front of Sam, when Castiel registers that he had already raised his hand in Sam’s direction. Castiel frowns, apparently the brothers had been fighting otherwise it would make no sense for Dean to throw the bottle at Sam. 

And he would still protect Sam even though they are fighting. But Cas… Cas, he wants to see dead. Castiel glares at Dean and doesn’t even care how guilty Dean looks. He wouldn’t let them kill him, he has to save the world.

“Why not?” Castiel asks and Dean takes a step closer to him. 

“Cas, we don’t want to kill you I promise.” Dean whispers and takes another few steps closer, until he is almost in front of Castiel. He has both hands up, to show Castiel that he isn’t a threat. Castiel smirks, even with a weapon it would be easy to kill him.

Or, well, not easy, since Castiel doesn’t want to kill him at all.

“I heard you, you called me a monster.” Castiel says and he can’t help the flash of light that flashes through his eyes. He had thought that Dean was his friend and he had even started to develop… feelings for him.

“That is not what happened, Cas, please!” Dean begs and Bobby gets up as well. Castiel holds his hand up towards him. He doesn’t trust the hunter in this situation, because Castiel knows how clever Bobby can be.

“Leave it, son.” Bobby says to Dean and Castiel nods. It’s better if Dean doesn’t try to do anything. He doesn’t really want to hurt him. Dean’s bright green eyes look watery and Castiel tilts his head.

“This is your fault!” Dean yells towards his brother, but Sam doesn’t seem to feel guilty at all. Instead he reaches for the gun in his back pocket and Castiel’s eyes widen. Dean comes closer again and before Castiel can stop himself, he uses a bit of his grace, to protect himself.

Castiel pushes Dean away at his shoulder and then there is a bright light filling the whole room with a huge power that Castiel set free, and he indeed manages to get the gun out of Sam’s hands. Bobby and Sam both get pressed against the wall, but Dean…

Castiel gasps in shock when Dean falls to the ground. His face looks red, almost burned and his eyes are closed. There is a nasty wound directly on his shoulder, where Castiel had touched him.

“Dean…” Castiel mutters and he kneels down next to the hunter. Dean is breathing normally, almost as if he is sleeping and Castiel knows he hasn’t killed him. The wound is not too deep, but it still hurts to see Dean like this.

Because he hurt Dean. Castiel carefully strokes over the burned skin on Dean’s face and when the first tear falls onto Dean’s forehead, he vanishes without another word, Sam and Bobby still pressed against the wall.

 

*

 

“I’m just saying Dean, he hurt you.” Bobby says hours later, when Dean is lying in one of the guest beds and he is wiping a wet towel over Dean’s burned face.

“He didn’t mean to.” Dean says stubborn and he hisses when the cold towel touches his skin. Everything hurts, to be honest and his skin feels way too tight, and Dean doesn’t want to look in a mirror. 

“Doesn’t matter, he still did it. His grace burned you good. Took me an hour to stitch your shoulder.” Bobby says and Dean looks to the bandaged shoulder. He took painkillers that Bobby forced down his throat, but it still hurts. 

“Only because Sam threatened him and got his gun out.” Dean argues again, because he knows that Castiel would never hurt him on purpose. Dean was just too close and got hit, bad, because of that.

“You really like him, hm?” Bobby says quietly and he finally puts the towel away. Instead he gets out some creme and continues to fuss over Dean’s face. Dean smiles, even though that hurts as well, because Bobby is so careful. His father would’ve never done this.

“Yeah… I ended things with Lisa.” Dean says and he doesn’t even know why he says it. After Sam had found him, he had tried to keep things going with her and Ben, but he had felt so wrong, when Castiel came back into his life. 

He never wanted to hurt them, but he knew he couldn’t do it anymore. It would be even more unfair of him.

“Figured.” Bobby offers and Dean nods. He isn’t sure if Bobby is okay with him being not as straight as he always claimed, but the old man smiles down at him and Dean relaxes at bit against the pillow.

“That’s why you are protecting him so much?” Bobby asks and Dean closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to talk about this. Even if he wasn’t crushing on Castiel, he still never would’ve betray his best friend. Castiel is one of them, you just don’t do that.

“Maybe.” Dean says and Bobby gets up again. Dean sighs and then opens his eyes again. Bobby is already at the door, but he looks much more happier than he did before. Dean carefully smiles back. It’s a shy and vulnerable smile and his under lip wobbles, but Bobby’s smile is comforting.

“Then you have to find him and tell him.” Bobby says and he turns off the light, when Dean nods shortly. Bobby wishes him a goodnight and then closes the door. Dean sighs. He is kinda glad that Sam didn’t come looking for him, otherwise the fight would’ve just ended even worse. 

“Cas?” Dean whispers into the quietness of the room, but there is no answer and also no rustling of his feathers. Dean sits up and kicks the blanket away, his shoulder throbs again, but he ignores it.

Dean carefully gets up and he’s glad that, at least, he doesn’t feel dizzy. He switches the lights back on and looks around. There is a mirror at one of the walls and Dean quietly walks over to it. 

His face looks horrible. The skin isn’t really open nor bleeding, but it’s still red and swollen. Yeah he wouldn’t win any beauty contests with this, but at the moment he doesn’t care. Normally Dean always cares how he looks and he knows how stunning he can look, if he wants to, but he has other problems for now.

“Please, still be there.” Dean mutters, while he tries to get rid of the bandages. Bobby did a really good job on it and it takes Dean a moment to loosen it up with just one hand. He grits his teeth, because that does hurt like a bitch.

The second the bandage falls to the ground, Dean closes his eyes, so the tears won’t fall. The handprint is no longer on his shoulder, instead there is just burned skin and it starts to bleed again. Dean’s breath hitches.

He was so proud of that handprint, even though he knows he has no right to be. He even hated it when Lisa would press her hand over it. Dean shakes his head and then gets his boots.

He just throws his flannel on and is out of the room in seconds. He doesn’t care about the blood that is now ruining his favorite flannel. He needs to see Castiel or he would go crazy and he knows that the Angel is feeling guilty. 

It’s just after midnight, when Dean finds himself outside of Bobby’s house and he walks over to one of the old cars. He sits heavily down on the hood of a dusty green Chevrolet and looks up to the sky.

There are so many stars and Dean enjoys the view for a while. 

“Castiel. I need to talk to you.” Dean whispers into the cold air and he shivers. Maybe he should’ve bought his jacket, but he ignores it for now. Again, there is no answer and Dean sighs. Stubborn Angel.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Cas. I promise you, that I would never hurt you, but I really wanna see those blue eyes of yours.” Dean tries it again and he strokes away the first tear. He doesn’t want it to end like this. 

He isn’t sure what else he could do, but then he sits up straighter again. He clasps his hands and looks back up to the sky. His heart is beating too fast and his eyes are still wet and he coughs slightly.

“Dear Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I pray to you this lonely night, because I need you.” Dean tries to start it off as a joke, but at the end his voice breaks and he sniffles quietly. Probably every angel had heard that, but he doesn’t care.

“Dean.”

Dean looks up and there is Castiel watching him. Just as Dean thought, he looks guilty, and Dean wants nothing more than to walk over to him, to hug his angel, but they need to talk about this first.

“Cas it’s okay.” Dean says quietly, when he sees that Castiel’s hands are shaking. Castiel shakes his head and he looks so upset. It breaks Dean’s heart.

“It’s not okay. You were right, Dean. I’m a monster and I hurt you.” Castiel says and he wipes his right hand over his face. Dean ignores the throbbing pain in his shoulder and tries to concentrate on what he wants to say.

“You heard it all wrong. I never called you a monster.” Dean says and Castiel frowns, as if he doesn’t believe him, so Dean sighs and then pats on the hood, so Castiel can sit down next to him. Castiel does come over, taking a seat next to him.

“I heard you Dean and Sam was pretty obvious as well.” Castiel says and he sounds exhausted, even though Dean knows that he doesn’t have to sleep at all. Dean takes a deep breath and then takes Castiel’s hand in his.

“Sam and Bobby did think you would go all evil on us, but I know that you would never do it. Cas you are my best friend and I said that you aren't a monster and I mean it. I would never… hunt you.” Dean says slowly and he squeezes Castiel’s hand. Castiel seems to think about it for a moment and doesn’t answer.

Dean sighs a bit happier now that Castiel is here and he doesn’t even push Dean away. No instead they are kinda holding hands. 

“But I’m a supernatural creature.” Castiel says slowly and Dean huffs a laugh.

“Maybe, but not the kind we hunt, Cas. No matter what you do, I will always be right there with you and not behind you with a gun.” Dean says and Castiel nods, slowly. Dean isn’t really looking at him, but he sees the movement out of the corner of his eyes.

“Even if I hurt you?” Castiel whispers and this time he looks directly at Dean. He looks afraid of Dean’s answer and Dean smiles shyly at him. He knows that his face still looks horrible, but he hopes Castiel would ignore that for now.

“Always.” Dean promises and he leans closer to Castiel. He can see how the angel’s eyes look down to his lips and Dean can’t wait to finally feel Castiel’s lips in his own. Only when he wants to close his eyes, he sees that Castiel turns away and Dean’s lips only hit his cheek.

Dean wants to die.

“We can’t do that.” Castiel says and he voice is even rougher than it normally is. Dean is sure that he’s blushing, but his burned skin wouldn’t show that anyway. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think…” Dean stutters, but Castiel squeezes his hand and Dean shuts up. They are quiet for a bit and Dean wishes he could just run back to his bed in Bobby’s bedroom, but Castiel is still holding his hand.

“Dean I would like nothing more than kiss you, but what I did is not forgivable.” Castiel says quietly and Dean just lays his head on Castiel’s shoulder. This time Castiel doesn’t do anything, he even presses his cheek against Dean’s hair.

“I forgive you, Cas. You aren’t a monster and I need you to believe me.” Dean says and Castiel huffs again. Dean really wishes he wouldn’t be so strict with himself, but then again he isn’t much better himself.

“How?” Castiel asks back and Dean takes a deep breath.

“Because I don’t fall in love with monsters.” Dean says and he can feel how Castiel stiffens next to him, but then Castiel actually presses a tiny kiss to his temple. Dean smiles and when he gets up again and looks at Castiel, the angel is smiling.

“You mean that?” Castiel asks and when Dean nods, he reaches out and carefully strokes over Dean’s cheek. Dean can feel the grace through his veins and he is sure that his face looks like it was before the burn again. He nuzzles into Castiel’s hand, still shy about it, but he knows that he has to show Castiel.

“Yeah.” Dean mouths and this time Castiel gets up from the hood. Before Dean can protest, Castiel crawls so he’s nearly on top off him and pushes Dean backwards, so Dean is laying with his back on the hood.

“I love you Dean Winchester.” Castiel says and Dean can’t believe the day turned into this. No matter what Bobby and Sam say, he knows that Castiel would never betray them. He wouldn’t want to hurt them. It was an accident. 

Dean gasps, when Castiel finally kisses him and when he smacks his head on the hood, he doesn’t even care about it. He just kisses Castiel back with everything he has. Just when the kiss gets more heated, Castiel presses down on his shoulder and Dean whines.

“What happened?” Castiel asks and he looks down to the blood-soaked flannel. He only seems to realize that now and Dean can’t help the tears that spring to his eyes again. Castiel looks sad as well.

“It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt anymore.” Dean whispers but Castiel shakes his head to silence him. He even leans down and kisses carefully around the skin next to the wound. Dean feels the grace again and the wound closes. The handprint gone completely.

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He wishes the handprint would be back on his shoulder, but he doesn’t say it. Castiel kisses him again and Dean ignores the tears.

“Don’t be. Just… promise me you will never go dark side. That you’ll stay with me.” Dean says and Castiel nods. He presses his hand down on his shoulder where the handprint was and then kisses Dean’s cheek.

“I will do anything for you.” Castiel says and Dean smiles. He always knew Castiel would be good. He is his angel after all.

“Me too.” Dean answers and Castiel lays next to him again. Dean doesn’t know for how long they’ve been laying in the cold like that, but Castiel warms him up enough to not care. They kiss a lot and talk even more that night and at some point Dean falls asleep in Castiel’s arms.

He would talk to Sam and Bobby tomorrow.

 

*

 

“You are the best thing in my life.” Castiel whispers, when Dean is asleep. He takes off his trench-coat and puts it over Dean. He has to smile, when Dean cuddles into it and snuffles quietly in his sleep.

Castiel gets up and takes out his phone. He calls his least favorite number and only waits for the other man to pick up.

“The deal is off the table. I will never betray Dean.” Castiel says, determined, and without waiting for an answer he throws the phone on the ground and crushes it under his foot. He sighs and looks up to the stars for a moment.

Just then he looks back to his sleeping boyfriend and smiles before he lays down next to him again. Dean smiles in his sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it again!
> 
> Tell me what you liked and if you're angry at Sam and Bobby or can understand them! :)
> 
> See you all! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
